L'autre Shepherd
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Amélia fait le point.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

 **Oui, un revenant ! Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir lâché depuis plusieurs mois sur Karev Anatomy, j'ai été pas mal pris IRL. Mais ne vous en faites pas chers lecteurs, je suis en train de bosser sérieusement sur la suite, je pense reprendre avec régularité pour 2016, alors encore un peu de courage ;-)**

 **Et pour vous aider à patienter, voici un petit OS sur Amélia.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer : L'Univers de Grey's Anatomy, ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété intellectuelle de ses créateurs et de la chaine ABC.**

* * *

 **L'autre Shepherd**

* * *

 _Ce que je bois ? T'inquiète, c'est de la limonade, je n'ai pas recédé à mes vieux démons. L'alcool c'est vraiment fini. Mais je suis pas venu pour parler de ça. Faut que je te cause d'un truc important…_

 _C'est marrant, c'est vraiment marrant tu sais. Pendant super longtemps, presque toute ma carrière, on m'appelait l'autre Shepherd. Bein oui quoi, c'est vrai, je suis la copie du grand, de l'incroyable Derek Shepherd. La petite fille tellement admirative de son frère qu'elle s'est sentie obligée de l'imiter, de faire pareil que lui._

 _J'étais la gamine paumée, la petite looseuse de la famille, celle qui n'a pas de trippe, celle qui fui la réalité et les problèmes dans l'alcool et la drogue. Alors que toi, frangin, t'étais le roi. Un vrai Dieux vivant. Les meilleurs notes à l'école, le succès avec les nanas, un incroyable chirurgien avec un talent inné pour ta spécialisation. Un mec en or, un homme hors du commun. Le genre de mec qui agace tout le monde à être trop parfait. Alors que moi… moi je suis une blague vivante._

 _Les gens pensent que j'ai fait neurochirurgie seulement pour te ressembler, parce que tu étais l'image de la réussite même. Haha, ils n'ont pas si tort. C'est vrai, je l'admets, je t'admirais. Je t'admirais tellement, toi qui étais tout le contraire de moi ; toi qui avait tout réussi. J'avais envie de te ressembler, tu étais mon modèle. Et je crois que j'ai pas trop mal fait. Au final, je me suis bien rattrapée, je suis devenue quelqu'un de bien… enfin, j'admets que j'ai pas mal dérapé après, quand il y a eu Bryan, mais bon, t'aurais fait quoi toi si ta meilleure amie t'avais demandé de l'assister dans son suicide, hein ? Je te le demande._

 _Enfin, tout ça pour dire que, malgré ce petit chapitre sombre, je suis devenue quelqu'un de bien. Ha ouais, vraiment une nana géniale ! Une putain de bonne chirurgienne. Au final, j'ai même réussi à te piquer ta place de chef de service. C'était moi la leader. Mais… malgré ça, ce n'était pas assez pour les gens. Au final, ils ne me voyaient toujours que comme le second rôle. La deuxième place, celle qu'on appelle seulement si le grand Derek n'est pas disponible, celle dont l'avis ne compte pas vraiment… Celle en qui on n'a pas la confiance aveugle._

 _Et franchement, entre nous, je peux te le dire frangin, ça me rendait folle. J'étais en colère contre toi, et contre eux, nos chères collègues. Vraiment, je déconne pas, j'étais verte de jalousie. Parce qu'entre nous, tu es un incroyable neurochirurgien, mais je suis tout aussi talentueuse que toi… Voir même plus ! Si, je t'assure, le prend pas mal Derek, mais si t'avais dû traverser autant d'emmerde que moi, je ne suis pas sûre que t'aurais rebondi aussi bien que moi. Sérieux, t'étais trop « parfait », tout en sucre, et arrogant. La moindre pichenette et tu te serait effondré. Rigoles pas, on sait tous les deux que c'est vrai._

 _Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'était jalouse, mais vraiment très jalouse de toi, de ta vie si merveilleusement banale. Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui me rendait folle, c'était le surnom que l'on me donnait. Ho, ça va, ne mens pas pour me ménager, je sais que tu étais aussi au courant de ce stupide surnom : L'autre Shepherd !_

 _Ouais, c'est comme ça que les gens voyaient la chose. Toi tu étais LE Shepherd, et moi, juste « l'autre » Shepherd. La réplique, le sosie… au finale, on ne me respectait pas plus, on n'avait pas plus de considération pour moi que pour ce pauvre Nelson… D'ailleurs, Nelson, est-ce que tu sais seulement qui c'est hein ? Non, je ne pense pas, toi tu étais tout en haut, sur ton trône, et tu ne voyais pas les autres chirurgiens de ton service… tu gardais tout pour toi, avec un esprit sectaire. Alors que ce mec est fun et putain de doué… bon, pas autant que moi, mais au moins moi j'essayais de pas le couler dans l'oubli…_

 _Enfin, je dévie du sujet, là, excuse-moi._

 _Bref, tout ça pour te dire que pendant très longtemps, j'étais l'autre, celle qu'on ne voyait pas et qui ruminait toute seule dans son coin en t'admirant de loin. Et je n'avais qu'un rêve, un seul but, je l'avoue, c'était de prendre ta place. Je voulais être à mon tour le Shepherd que l'on regarde, celle qu'on admire, celle qu'on appelle en premier. Et finalement, j'ai fini par réussir. On m'admirait enfin, et c'était devenu toi, l'autre Shepherd. C'était toi qui passait en second, et moi que tout le monde réclamait. J'avais enfin atteint mon but ! Victoire !_

 _Mais aujourd'hui, y a plus de premier ou de second. Y a plus que moi. Y a plus de bataille entre nous pour la première place, plus de compétition pour obtenir l'admiration de tous. Et je me sens vide. Ce n'est plus drôle, y a plus d'intérêt. Y a que le vide et le silence, je n'ai plus besoin de donner tout de moi pour te rattraper, te dépasser._

 _Au final, j'aimerais encore être l'autre Shepherd… parce que si c'était le cas, ça voudrait dire que tu serais encore en vie._

Amélia marqua une pause dans son dialogue. Elle se sentait vraiment conne d'être venue ici, au cimetière, pour discuter avec une pierre tombale. A quoi bon, de toute manière, Derek ne l'entendrait pas. Il était parti, et cela lui brisait le cœur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Faisant une moue de détresse en jetant un regard vers le ciel, les yeux humide, elle termina.

 _Tu me manque frangin. A la tienne._


End file.
